Las aventuras de Haru Miura
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Esta es la historia de Haru, una chica común y corriente. A partir de un suceso, ella vivirá una vida más divertida. ¡Veamos qué le pasará! * Historia de KHR narrada por Haru*


**¡Ohayo Minna! Hace como un mes que tenía esta idea, pero no podía plasmarla en Word (?) Este fanfiction va a ser un poco parecido a la historia original, es decir KHR. Pero, luego iré poniendo cosas que no estarían allí. Creo que haré un OC a lo largo de los caps. **

**Además, suponiendo, como es la historia desde la perspectiva de Haru, va a haber cosas que no mostraron…**

**En fin, ¡Disfrútenlo como yo lo he hecho!**

**Haru: A Haru le gusta esto (y) **

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Son sólo de Akira Amano. Si fuera yo, haría que el arco de los arcobalenos tenga buen final :3_

* * *

_"aaa" Pensamientos._

_—aaa— Diálogo_

* * *

**T**_**ítulo: Las aventuras de Haru… Haru Miura**_

_Epílogo: Como mi vida se convirtió en algo diferente._

_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-._

Yo me llamo Haru. Haru Miura. No soy una de las personas que destacan mucho, pero no me pongo a pensar en eso.

Soy alegre y feliz, de alguna manera. Cuando me sorprendo, uso una palabra, o como se le llamase "Ahii", que en realidad no significa nada. Pero creo que esta frase la saqué de un amigo de la infancia. E inconscientemente, la uso sin querer.

Mi cabello es de color castaño, al igual que mis ojos. Casi siempre lo llevo recogido en una coleta verde.

Soy muy infantil, y adoro a los niños. Cuanto más pequeños, en mi parecer, más tiernos son.

Asisto a una escuela sólo para chicas. Se llama Midori, una escuela de élite, y es una de las más difíciles para entrar en la zona. Sin embargo, te enseñan lo suficiente, como una escuela normal. Llevo siempre un uniforme, al que describiré ahora.

Primero, llevo una camisa blanca, con lo que cubro con un chaleco amarillo de moño azul.

Por debajo tengo una minifalda marrón claro, medias altas del mismo color, y zapatos un poco más claros que lo demás.

Éste era el uniforme de verano. El de invierno era muy parecido.

Nací en Namimori, una ciudad pacífica. Todos los que habitan aquí se conocen mutuamente, 'casi' todos.

Soy hija única. Mis padres son muy cariñosos conmigo, y los quiero mucho.

Algo que me gusta son las cosas dulces. Un determinado día, luego de ahorrar para mi mesada, entro a una pastelería, y compro muchos pasteles y chocolates.

_Mi vida era completamente normal. Pero, de alguna forma, tenía un presentimiento de que ya no sería así._

Hoy era soleado. Casi todos los días eran así. Namimori siempre gozaba de buen tiempo todos los años.

Procedí a desperezarme, después de mirar la ventana, donde se veía la luz que la atravesaba.

Me cambié a mi habitual vestuario. Luego cepillé mi cabello, y procedí a verme en el espejo, para ver si estaba presentable.

Saludé a mi madre, que estaba desayunando.

Al salir de mi hogar, empecé a caminar animadamente por la acera, hasta que vi dos personas un poco llamativas. Un chico de cabellos castaños, y un bebé pelinegro con traje del mismo color.

Siento debilidad por los bebés. Pero no me acerqué, era demasiado pronto.

Pasaron los días, y me decidí a saludarlo. Le dije, precipitadamente, que sea mi amigo. Accedió rápidamente. ¡Me sentí realmente feliz! Tanto que salté de alegría.

El nombre del infante, era Reborn. Muy irónico ¿No es cierto? Su nombre significa 'renacer' en inglés.

Luego, alegó que era un mafioso. Un tutor, para ser exactos. El chico de al lado lo quería acallar.

_¿Esto significaba que le enseñó a este niño cosas malas?_

Me sentí furiosa. Los niños eran inocentes, ¡Y él había mancillado esa inocencia con sus propias manos!

Le pegué fuertemente en la mejilla, con lo que dejó hasta una marca roja.

Estaba asombrado. Daba la impresión de un cobarde miedica.

— ¡¿Qué le estás enseñando a Reborn-chan?! ¡No te lo perdonaré! ¡Yo, Haru Miura, lo protegeré! —Le grité, un poco enojada, afirmando lo que había pensado hace poco.

—No… ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Yo no estaba enseñándole nada, lo juro! — Me dijo el castaño.

Le empecé a decir que estaba mintiendo, y que se separara del bebé, ya que era mala influencia. Sin embargo, su acompañante me dijo:

— Yo soy el tutor de Tsuna, y no puedo separarme de él, tengo que transformarlo en un buen jefe de la mafia — Mencionó, con la cara impasible.

— ¡¿Qué es eso de la mafia?! ¡El juego que le enseñas se está pasando de la raya! — Le insinué al castaño. Luego, le di un puñetazo.

Me disgusté tanto, que ya no soportaba estar allí, así que me fui al colegio, saludando solamente al pelinegro.

La escuela que voy es un poco aburrida. Pero me divierto observando la ventana, que da vista a los árboles, y es muy bonito.

Es como un espacio de paz, que hizo olvidarme de ese chico que me ponía de los nervios.

Además, tengo amigas, por supuesto. Ellas son las que, en momentos en que me siento deprimida, que son muy pocas veces, me consuelan, haciéndome reír.

Pero a la vez había personas que no le agradaban mi forma de ser. Yo las ignoraba. Y al ignorarlas, no me molestan tanto.

* * *

_***Al atardecer***_

Al llegar a casa, pensé en un plan para liberar a Reborn-chan. No lo dejaría en las garras de ese monstruo (Como lo llamaba en mis adentros).

Luego, me puse una tela verde, como se visten los ladrones en Japón, y busqué hasta encontrar la casa en donde siempre venía el infante.

"Seguramente ese Tsuna no lo deja expresarse libremente" Pensé, algo triste.

Luego, una persona me agarró por la ropa. Me asusté rápidamente, y luego mencionó, algo que me tranquilizó:

_—Pensamos igual—_

La chica en sí era de cabello color salmón, y ojos verdes. Era muy hermosa.

Parecía haber expresado mi pensamiento en voz alta, así que por eso me había descubierto en medio de la noche.

Luego, me llevó a un negocio de ramen. Yo, sin saber qué decir, la acompañé.

Me empezó a hablar de cómo había conoció a el bebé.

Al parecer, su nombre era Bianchi. Sus gustos eran parecidos a los míos, y pronto empecé a llamarle hermana mayor.

— Ne, Onee-san, ¿Entonces dices que quieres salvarlo como yo? — Le pregunté, con curiosidad.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Pero ese chico le metió en la cabeza a Reborn-chan el ser un hitman — Mencioné, con enojo.

— Mi amante es el mejor asesino —

— ¡Ahii! — Exclamé, sorprendida — ¿A qué te refieres? — Le dije, mientras me tragaba la mayoría de los fideos.

— No puedo olvidar esos emocionantes días que trabajaba junto a mí… — Manifestó, con lágrimas en la orilla de sus ojos. Luego puso sus manos alrededor de su cara, como recordando algo.

Me atraganté.

— No… no lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿No, Bianchi-san? —

Al ver su cara, no había forma. Ella no mentía.

— Bueno, creo que me iré ahora, tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer — Articuló, rompiendo la atmósfera de silencio que me rodeaba. Su cara ya no estaba triste. Más bien, estaba feliz, de alguna manera… ¿Sería una ilusión óptica?

— ¡Te deseo suerte! — Me dijo, mientras la oscuridad parecía tragarla, al retirarse del puesto.

Ni siquiera había podido decirle adiós.

Un chico parecía estarme estaba pidiendo la cuenta.

— ¡Ahii! Ahora no tengo dinero — le exclamé, mientras corría rápidamente a mi casa.

"Pero sólo quería decirle que se olvidó sus coletas" mencionó el adolescente, aunque no lo oí, ya que no quería que me mandaran una reprimenda.

* * *

**~*Al día siguiente*~**

No pude pegar ojo, al estar dándole demasiadas vueltas al tema.

Pensaba que si, Reborn es en verdad un asesino, tendría que probar que el castaño era fuerte, digno de ser un jefe.

No encontraba la horquilla de mi cabello.

"Bueno" Pensé "Igual me pondré otra" Agarré una sobre mi mesa de luz caoba, de color violeta.

Era sábado, así que no iría al instituto. Era el día ideal. Además, al mirarme al espejo, mi imagen me devolvía una mirada cansada y con ojeras.

Tendría que prepararme para la pelea.

En mi armario, guardaba una armadura de samurái, de esas que venden en tiendas viejas. Luego, agarré un bate de hockey que me había quedado del deporte que mi madre me había obligado a hacer cuando era pequeña.

Y para terminar, (También para mi seguridad) le pedí a algún vecino cercano un casco, y me dieron amablemente uno de motocicleta, ya que no lo utilizaban a menudo.

Decidí primero ir a la casa de Reborn-chan. Pero… él no estaba allí. Una mujer amable me atendió cuando toqué timbre. Supongo que era la madre. No se parecen tanto.

Pregunté dónde se encontraba. Nana, como se llamaba ella, me explicó que el bebé y Tsuna jugaban juntos, pero no le habían dicho el lugar.

…

Seguí caminando, hasta toparme con un adolescente peligris, ya que estaba tan dormida que no me fijaba bien dónde iba.

— ¡¿Qué haces estúpida mujer?! — Me gritó, con enojo — ¡Me estorbas! —

Yo me enfadé rápidamente — ¡Oh, sí, perdone a Haru, Gran Majestad! La próxima vez miraré por donde voy — Mencioné, con sarcasmo.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para iniciar una pelea. Así que, antes que abriera la boca, corrí hacia el supermercado a comprar algo que me despierte.

Salí de allí. Estaba desanimada.

"Nunca encontraré a ese chico" pensé.

Pasé por un puente. Mis piernas me llevaban, inconscientemente.

— ¡Ahii! ¿Dónde estoy? — Me dije a mí misma, observando atentamente mi entorno.

Luego de unos minutos, vislumbré el cabello de una persona, color café.

— ¡Tú! — Exclamé, al recordar quién era.

— ¿Ha? Oh, ¡Tú eres la chica de ayer! — Exclamó, frotándose la mejilla, que aún tenía la marca roja. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero era por una buena causa.

— Ayer Haru no puedo dormir anoche por los pensamientos que tuvo — Mencioné — Quiero ver… Si tú eres fuerte, como eres un jefe de la mafia, ¡Le creeré a Reborn-chan! Y no me quejaré de cómo le tratas… ¡Pelea conmigo! —

Tsuna estaba sorprendido, luego me respondió: — ¡No, te equivocas! Yo no… —

En ese momento se cortó, al estar tratando de asestarle golpes con el palo de hockey.

Se salvó por poco. Luego empezó a correr. Me puse el casco, por seguridad.

— ¡Nunca seré un jefe de la mafia! — Gritó, al ver que estaba por ser golpeado por el bate.

— Entonces… ¡Haru tenía razón! ¡Sólo estuviste jugando con él todo el tiempo!— Al decir estas palabras, me enfadé.

En ese momento, alguien apareció de la nada. Era… ¿El peliplata malhumorado?

Luego de esa aparición, sacó unas cuantas dinamitas de su chaqueta. Las tiró hacia mí…

"Esto… ¿Explota?" Pensé, antes de ser envuelta por una capa de humo gris, que provenía de la mitad del puente, a unos pasos de mí.

El impulso de la explosión me lanzó al agua. Estaba muy fría.

"La armadura… no me deja nadar" Pensé, con horror

— ¡Que alguien me ayude! — Grité, tratando de mantenerme a flote.

Observé que el hitman estaba mirándome.

"Oh, no" Pensé "Por favor, que él no trate de ayudarme… eso sólo un bebé…"

Reborn de repente, sacó un arma y le apuntó al castaño con ella. Se escuchó un estruendo, el ruido con el que una persona dispara.

Tsuna cayó al río.

Sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para nadar….

"Este es mi fin" pensé con tristeza.

— ¡REBORN! ¡SALVARÉ A HARU COMO SI FUERA A MORIR! —

Me estaba ahogando. De repente, sentí que alguien estaba agarrándome. Y antes de darme cuenta, estaba sentada en el césped.

Luego me puse una toalla en la cabeza. No quería que nadie viera mi cara, estaba muy avergonzada. Murmuré un "Gracias" por lo bajo.

— Si el décimo no te hubiera salvado, estarías muerta. Le debes la vida —

— ¡No, Gokudera-kun! ¡Déjalo, ya está bien! —

— Él tiene razón — declaré con tristeza — Perdóname, Tsuna-san —

— No… ¡No tienes que disculparte! Lo que importa es que ahora estás bien — Esas dulces palabras hicieron elevar mi cabeza.

El castaño parecía sonrojado.

Me reí a carcajadas. — ¡Salvaré a Haru como si fuera a morir! — Exclamé de repente, repitiendo sus palabras — ¡Esa frase era tan genial! ¡Yo creía que sólo existía en la televisión, pero me he equivocado! —

— Haru… ¡Haru cree que está enamorada de Tsuna-san! — Grité, y al decir esas palabras, mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido.

— Pero… A ti te gusta Reborn, ¿No? — Me preguntó, asustado

— Yo ahora quiero abrazarte — le respondí. Luego empecé a perseguirlo, ya que parecía estar huyendo.

"_Ahora creo que mi vida va a ser emocionante a partir de hoy. Y creo que he hecho un nuevo amigo" Pensé, esbozando una sonrisa…_

* * *

_Fin epílogo._

**Espero que les haya gustado. Para ustedes, fue: ¿Bueno, malo, estupendo? Dejen su opinión mediante Review.**

**Para un autor, los Review son igual a inspiración.**

**¡Bye! ¡Los veo en el próximo cap!**


End file.
